Twilight's New Alicorn Spell Book
by Arcane Amplifier
Summary: Twilight can't wait to try out some new spells only alicorns can cast but It all goes a bit wrong when she realizes she missed a page and instead of just affecting her friends the whole of Ponyville has been thrown into chaos. Twilight, her friends and everypony's favourite background characters have to sort out the mess the spell got them into before its too late.
1. Twilight's New Spell

** Twilight's PoV**

** I can't believe it! I've finally learnt the spell I've always wanted to learn! Now I'm an alicorn I can finally try it out! The others should be here soon, I'd better double check everything, if something goes wrong I don't think my friends will forgive me anytime soon, maybe this spell isn't such a good idea after all, if it goes wrong I could lose my best friends but if it works it means my magicical ability is almost as powerful as Celestia's. It's the magic of friendship that helped me to become the pony I am now, I can't risk hurting my friends, I guess I won't be casting any new spells today after all. **

"Hey Twilight, I'm here to help with the superfunarific spell you needed help with because I'm your friend and friends help friends because thats what friends are for!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

** When did Pinkie get here and why does she always sneak up on me like that, no HOW does she sneak up on me like that shes always so loud.**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

** Wait why is Pinkie screaming now she snuck up on me for Celestia's sake!**

"PINKIE! How did you get in here!? and why are YOU screaming"

"You left the window open silly and you were screaming and it looked like fun so i thought I'd try it!"

** The window! Only Pinkie would do something like that a normal pony would knock or call for me, oh well what did I expect, this is Pinkie after all. I wonder where everypony else is though, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity are normally early.**

"Hey Twilight! I think I can hear somepony knocking, at first I wasn't sure because its super duper quite but if you listen veeeeeeeery carefully you can hear it"

**That must be Fluttershy she knocks so quietly you can barely hear it.**

"Thanks Pinkie, the others should be here soon."

** I'd better answer the door, for all I know she could have been stood there for quite a long time without anypony hearing her.**

"Hi Fluttershy, Pinkie's already here so we just have to wait for the others"

** Yep it's Fluttershy, sometimes I wish she'd knock louder or speak up more but I guess the fact that shes so shy is just part of who she is.**

"Oh, hello Twilight, I'm so very glad I'm not late."

"Don't worry Fluttershy your right on time, can you wait with Pinkie whist I wait for the others to arrive?"

"Oh, it's not a problem Twilight I don't want to get in the way anyway."

**I wish she wouldn't talk like that so much, it makes me sound like a horrible friend, like shes scared of me, I just wish she'd understand she could never be in the way. Oh well at least we only have to wait for two more ponies, I can see Applejack now.**

"Howdy Twilight, sorry ah'm late, ah was helpin' Rarity git her new bed upstairs, ah reckon she'll only be two minutes now."

"Thanks Applejack just wait with Pinkie and Fluttershy until Rarity and Rainbow get here."

"No problem Twilight."

** Just two more ponies, I just hope Rainbow isn't late again like last time. Wait a minute, whats that?!**

"Hello Twilight darling, I just had to wear my new design today. With everypony gathered round to see this new spell of yours its a great opportunity to show of my latest masterpiece! Behold, Rarity!"

"Well it's certainly...exciting? We just have to wait for rainbow da-"

"Hey Twi sorry about your window the door way was kinda blocked, hope you don't mind if a take a seat on these books. Hmm not as comfy as clouds but I guess It will do."

"RAINBOW I have to pay for it everytime you smash a window and get off those books! I spent all last night arranging them!"

"Chill Twi, you need to learn to relax, what do you need us to do anyway? We're all here."

**Well I guess Rainbow and Rarity are here now I better tell them all.**

"As you know I called you all here to help me with a new spell, but unfortunately I can no longer cast it"

"What do you mean you can't cast it! We came all the way over here!"

"Sorry Rainbow but if this spell goes wrong it could ruin your lives and I don't want my friends to get hurt."

"Hey when do you get stuff wrong! and I'm not afraid of whatever you said happening! I'm the bravest pony I know!"

**I wasn't expecting that, Rainbow wanting to help with a spell, oh well even with her helping I'd need a pony of a different species helping too. **

"Ah'm with Rainbow on this one, ah trust you Twilight and ah don't believe you'll let anythin' bad happen to us."

"I want to help too darling, I know your magic is very powerful and I too believe in you!"

"I want to be part of the spell too, it sounds like so much fun, fun, FUN!"

"Umm, if nopony minds me saying I think Twilight is a wonderful friend and I want to help her with her new spell"

** Well thats everyone, I guess if they really don't mind then I could preform the spell, I mean, whats the worst that could happen. **

"Thanks everypony, It feels good knowing you all trust me so much, ok I'll preform the spell but I need you to stand in a circle stood next to a pony of a different species, Rainbow, then Rarity, then Applejack, then Fluttershy then Pinkie Pie, ok? Then I can start."

** Alright they're all ready, time to see if this really works! **

**Wow...this is...exhausting **

**Almost...done...**

** Woah I feel dizzy, I better check it worked. Oh no! Nothing happened! At least they're not hurt, I guess my magic isn't quite as advanced as I thought. **

"Umm, Twi, I don't feel any different! What was that spell even meant to do?"

"Sorry Rainbow and everypony else, I guess I'm not quite as skilled as I thought, the spell was meant to change a pony's species, for example if the spell was cast on a unicorn and a pegasus then the unicorn would become a pegasus and the pegasus would become a unicorn. I was just going to see if I could do it, if I could then I would be able to change you back again, the reason I was afraid to test it on you was because it could have caused nerve damage in your horns or wings or even left Applejack and Pinkie with deformed pegasus wings or a stumpy horn. It didn't work anyway so at least nothing bad happened, I think I'm just going to try easyer spells from now on. I'm sorry for wasting your time..."

"Silly Twilight, you could never waste our time unless you got a super ginormous clock and wound it forwards by millions and millions of years until we were old and then you would have wasted years of our life by skipping it!"

"Thanks Pinkie, I think? Sorry everypony but I've got some things to think about, I guess I'll see you soon."

"Bye Twi, oh and sorry about the window, I'll send somepony over to fit a new one."

"Bye darling, I simply must go and show my fabulous creation to more ponies around town."

"Bye Twilight, just remember to have lots of fun or you'll be super sad and would be bad. hee hee, I'm a poet and I do know it! Yay! See you later alligator!"

"Ah've got lots of applebuckin' to do but ah'll come back an' visit you as soon as ah can Twilight!"

"Umm...bye Twilight"

** I guess I've got some more practicing to do before I try a spell like that again.**

"Bye guys!"

** I'd better start studying. Wait, whats this? Some of the pages in my spell book are stuck together, is this why the spell didn't work? I'd better check what it says. **

"Make sure you cast a magic proof shield around the ponies you want to cast the spell on or it will affect everypony within 3miles"

** Its not like the spell worked anywa-**

"Oh no! The spell won't take affect until the next morning!"

** What have I done! The whole ponyville will be affected! I've got to tell Celestia, but she'll be so disapointed in me! She might banish me to the moon or worse! She could use the spell on me and take away my magic! I've got to sort this out by myself!**

"SPIIIIIIIKE! Get all my spell books, I've got a lot of reading to do!"


	2. Vinyl and Octavia

**The Next Morning**

**Vinyl's PoV**

**What time is it? Hmm 6'o'clock, I'd better get up and do the dishes, I don't know why everypony assumes Tavi is the one to do the housework, she doesn't even get out of bed until I'm halfway though cleaning the dishes. Gotta brush my teeth too, Colgate says I should use a toothbrush like a normal pony but I'm not just a normal pony, I'M DJ Pon-3! And wubs clean better than an old toothbrush any day.**

**Yeah, now to clean those dishes! Wub a dub dub! I should probably make Tavi and me some breakfast too, if I remembered to restock the fridge that is. Looks like we're having Sunday's leftovers again, I hope Tavi doesn't mind.**

** Huh, what's your problem stupid horn! LEVITATE! Nooooo horn what are yoooooouuuuu doooooing! Umm, horn? My horn is goooonnnneeee! **

"OCTAVIAAAAAAA HELP! I LOST MY HORN! PLEASE WAKE UP OCTY! MY HORN IS GONE!"

"Vinyl, what in Celestia's name are you yelling about? How could your horn have possibly go- OHMYCELESTIA! VINYL YOUR HORN IS GONE!"

**Finally shes here, still a bit slow though.**

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for the last ten min- umm, Octy?"

"Vinyl how many times must I tell you not to call me that?! It makes me sound like an octopus! We don't have time for this anyway! We need to get you to a hospital!"

N**ot this again! I don't see how she can get so wound up over a little nickname!**

"Octy! Just listen for a sec okay!"

"What is it Vinyl?"

"It's just well, umm, how long have you had a horn?"

"A what?! Vinyl! This no time for joke-OHMYCELESTIA I HAVE A HORN! WHY DO I HAVE A HORN!"

"Tavi, just chill okay? We'll go and see Twilight and get this whole thing sorted. Okay?"

"Your right Vinyl I'm just over reacting, lets go and see Twilight."

**Phew, I finally got her to calm down! But we'd better get to Twilight's place ASAP to find out whats happening! I don't even want to imagine life without my horn! I'll have to drink coke with my hooves! MY HOOVES! OH THE HORROR! **

"Umm Vinyl, are you okay? You look like you might cry, where are your glasses?"

**My glasses! Oh my Celestia how could I forget them! **

"Ha, me, DJ Pon-3 cry? NEVER! Maybe you should be the one getting glasses Tavi! Just wait here, We can go as soon as** I **find them."

"*Sigh* Whatever you say Ms Pon-3."

**Ahhhhh! Why are hooves so big and clumsy! Lyra was right! Hands would be awesome! Awww no, I cracked the lens! And this WAS my spare pair! Aww well, at least they still cover my eyes. I'd better get Octy, we need Twilight! NOW!**

**"**Hey Tavi! I'm ready, Lets go!"

"Vinyl, you can't possibly leave the house looking like that! Your lens is smashed!"

"I can ask Twilight to fix them with her magic once we get to the library."

"Oh fine then Vinyl, but I really do love your eyes and it would be nice if you could go outside without those silly glasses just once."

**She knows I'd never go anywhere without my shades but she always tells me I should try going outside without them for once. ha NEVER!**

**"Le**ts go Octy, Its Twilight time!"

**Good job we live next door to the library, I hate going outside when its busy, I always get crushed by swarms of fans. Wait why is everypony outside the library?**

"Calm down everypony! One at a time, I can fix this!"

**Wait is that Twilight? And theres Lyra and Bon Bon at the front of the croud but Bon Bon has Lyra's horn! And is that Derpy? They have a horn too and their wings are gone! That must mean the whole of Ponyville got mixed up. Aww, theres a queue for the library too, I hate waiting! But wait how did this even happen? I doubt Discord would ever try and mess up Ponyville again after I introduced him to my BASS CANNON! Aww well, guess I just have to wait 'till Twilight can get that angry mob off her.**


	3. Lyra and Bon Bon

**Lyra's**** Po****V**

**"**Lyra, wake up! Wake up"

*Yawn* "What time is it, I'm still tired."

"Lyra! I have a horn!"

**I just wanna sleep, I wish Bon Bon would stop having nightmares.**

"It was just a dream Bon Bon, now go back to sleep!"

"LYRA!"

**I'm never gonna get back to sleep now!**

"WHAT BON BON!"

"Umm, your horn"

"WHAT ABOUT IT!"

"Umm, its, well you know...gone?"

**Celestia knows what she was dreaming about, horns don't just disappear.**

"Look my horn is right he-OHMYCELESTIA! MY HORN IS GONE! IM FINALLY A HUMAN!"

**I can't belive it! IM HUMAN, IM A HUMAN, IM A HUMA-**

"LYRA! YOUR STILL A PONY! CALM DOWN!"

"I'm still a pony then that means...NOOOOOOOO I'M JUST AN EARTH PONY, NOW I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"HEY! I'm an earth pony! Or at least I was...until ten minutes ago. Its not like you used your horn much anyway"

**Doesn't she ever listen!**

"I wasn't using my horn because I was practicing for when I'm a human, humans don't have horns!"

"HUMANS AREN'T REAL! My little Human is just a TV show for little fillys and we have move important things to be talking about at the moment anyway."

"Oh yeah? Whats more important than humans?"

"Are humans all you care about?! I can't believe you sometimes but right now we need to find Twilight to find out whats going on."

"Aww come on Bon Bon, I care about other things too, like ice cream and my lyre and pranks, but your right we need to find Twilight so I can get my horn back and I can ask her if humans are real while we're there."

*sigh* "Alright, come on then Lyra."

**I can't believe she's making me go and see Twilight so early in the morning, oh well, its not like I'd be able to get back to sleep after all that yelling anyway. I hope Twilight is awake this early and I hope she doesn't hold a grudge against me for that evil bride thing that happened at her brother's wedding, that sure was crazy. Maybe I can ask Twilight if she can turn me into a human, I heared she turned herself and her friends into Breezies, actually thats a pretty good idea, I can't believe I only just thought of it! Maybe I could ask her to send me to Earth too but then I'd miss everypony.**

**"**Hey Bon Bon, would you come to Earth with me?"

"Lyra, Earth isn't real!"

"But if it was would you go there with me?"

"IF it was real then I'd think about it!"

"Yay! Thank you Bon Bon!"

**Ha, problem solved! Now we just need to find Twilight and we're almost at the librar-OHMYHORSESHOES! WHATS WITH THE MOB! Its like one of those riots humans have with all the police and protests and stuff. They're all trying to get into the library! Noway I'm just gonna stand at the back and watch!**

"hmm, now what was it they said at those riots? oh well. WE DEMAND PROTESTS!"

"Lyra, is that you?"

"Not now Twilight! Can't you see I'm busy rioting and protesting about you? RIOT! "

"Umm, Lyra? Thats not what protests are about and you shouldn't be rioting, if theres a riot I'll have to call for royal guards, I'm not allowed to get involved with violent protests!"

"Yeah thats it! Get the guards like the stuck-up Princess you are, you always did think you were better than everypony else just because you're Princess Celestia's daughter she never had!"

"I don't think I'm better than everypony else, please just calm down Lyra."

**These riots are fun, no wonder humans do this so much!** W**ait whats Bon Bon doing?**

"Hello Princess Twilight, I don't think I've ever properly introduced myself. I'm Bon Bon and I'd like to apologize on Lyra's behalf, she isn't normally like this, she has a fascination with humans and trys to copy their behaviour."

"Oh its ok BonBon, I'm sure I won't need to get the guards, but it would still be helpful if everypony could stay calm."

**Oh I'll make her get the guards!**

_author's note thingy_

_Wow I wasn't actually planning on Lyra going so crazy at the end there, I'm actually finding it quite difficult to write background ponies because in the show they don't have many major roles so their personalitys are most just fan speculation. I'm also reeeeeally bad at writing so I'd like to thank anyone who has actually read this much. I would also like to thank the two followers of this fanfic and I would like to apologize to anyone who doesn't like how the characters are portrayed in this story and I also apologize to anyone who is from america and can't understand what some of the words mean(I'm British), I would also like to congratulate anyone who managed to read to the end of this authors note thingy._


	4. Background kids rule (CmC too)

**Apple Bytes**

**This sleep over is AWESOME! I'm so glad I got invited to this one, I normally only get invited to Button Mash's and Fletcher's houses. Sweetie Bell looks like shes falling asleep! I'm so gonna stay up all night, I wouldn't be surprised if the CmC get their cutie marks for the best sleep overs. **

"Woah! What the buck?"

**Uhhhh, my eyes, where did that flash come from?**

"Are you dudes alright? That was weird!"

"Yeah I think we're all fine thanks Apple By-woah you have a horn! How did you do that? Were you a unicorn all along and just needed a growth spurt or something?"

**What is she talking abo-whoa what, when'd I grow this thing? Now I can play games with my horn like the pros on TV. Oh wait, Scoots was talking to me, I kinda drifted off a bit again.**

"I dunno, it must have been caused by the flash, wait Scoots?"

**"yeah?"**

"Your wings are gone..."

**Poor Scoots, now she has no chance of flying, I kinda feel bad. I know its not my fault but I still feel sorry for her, her special talent could even be flying but she just doesn't know it yet because her wings weren't growing as fast as they should have been.**

"W-wh-what? B-but I can never be like Rainbow if I can't fly..."

**"**Huh what in tarnation is goin' on?"

**Looks like Applebloom has woken up and Sweetie Bell is starting to wake too. Wait? is Apple a pegasus? and is Sweetie an Earth pony? Woah things are gettin' mixed up tonight. Maybe we touched some of that poison joke stuff when we were in the evertree forest, I remember Button touched it once and his hooves turned into marshmallo**w.

"Chill dudes, maybe we could investigate this, I played a game about an investigator once!"

"Yeah cutie mark crusaders investigators!"

**Hey looks like Fletcher is finally gonna say something, its funny, even around friends she talks less than Big Mac.**

"Wouldn't it be better to ask someone who knows about magic what happened?"

"Yeah ok I guess. To the magic Princess dude's house!"

"Umm, Princess...dude?"

"Lets just go."

**Aww yeah we're gonna investigate this like in the Professor Ponyton games! Hey is that Button? It looks like him but he has a horn.**

"Hey Button!"

"Bytes? Is that you?"

"The one and only! You going to see the Princess dude about your horn problem too?"

"Yeah, I wanna keep the horn but mum says I have to go and see Twilight anyway."

**I don't see his mum anywhere, oh wait there she is with talking to Applejack.**

"Hey, wanna come with us Button? We got a bit of a situation too?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome, quick, whilst mum is talking."

**Aww yeah, party of 6 and now I've evolved into a unicorn I can use hyper beam on that mob over there surrounding the library!**

"Hey Buttons, see that mob over there?"

"Yeah"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

**Alright, gotta time it so we say it both at the same time, 1...2...3!**

**"**Wild Ponymon horde battle! The player's unicorn and unicorn both used hyperbeam on the wild mob! It's super effective! The wild mob fainted!"

**THAT. WAS. AWESOOOOOOOME! I never wanna be an Earth pony again! Hey is that DJ-PON-3? As in the DJ PON-3? Omg! Whats she doing here? MUST. GET. AUTOGRAPH! She did some of the music for games like Shadow the Pegasus, Sonic the Pegasus and Maretroid, oh and is that Octavia? I heard she was in the orchestra that did the music for the Legend of Zecora games! Huh, PON-3's horn is on Octavia, guess they got their own problems, oh well I still need autographs!**

"Hey! PON-3, Octavia! Sign everything I own!"

"Huh oh hey kid, you wanna autograph? Sorry but its gonna be kinda messy, I missing my horn as you can see."

"Vinyl! Your autographs are always messy! I'm sorry but did you say you wanted my autograph too?"

**I can't believe I'm actually talking to them!**

"Yeah please miss!"

"Its so nice to see a filly your age into classical music, even if you do also like that noise Vinyl calls music, whats your name?"

"The names Apple Bytes, with a y not an i."

"Awesome, like gigabytes or somethin'? Well here you go kid, from PON-3 to you!"

"Yes and here is my autograph to miss Bytes."

"WOW! You guys are the best! I'm such big fans!"

"Ha we should be thanking you, you took out half the mob and shortend the waiting time!"

**This is the awesomest day ever! Nothing exciting ever happens to me I'm normally just left out in the background if I'm included at all and now its the start of an adventure! AND I MET TWO OF THE AWESOMEST PONIES EVER TODAY! And got their autographs and spoke to them! DJ-PON-3 is best pony though or best PON3, get it? Oh I'm gonna die laughing at my own jokes one day, ugh, that made me sound like I have a big ego! I'm the modestes-modes-umm MODESTEST pony I know! Now where did Button go? I've got to introduce him to PON-3 and Octavia.**

_Author's note thing_y

He_y, I'm gonna make a bunch of oneshots based of an animation I'm making at some point and I will be the best(and Only) Apple Bytes voice! I've already got the recording voice thingys all done I've just got to finish the animation. Don't know when it will be finished but I will do the oneshots to go with it. It will have Maud, possibly Rainbow, Bytes, Rarity, Vinyl, Octavia, Fletcher, some random guard pony, Bon Bon(because her voice can sound like anything), possibly Fluttershy and whoever else's voice I'm brave enough to attempt doing. Oh yeah, thanks for reading!(Oh and if there is anyone reading this then a review would be cool ya know, to make my story look better, worth reviewing even. Bad reviews and flames don't count towards that by the way._


End file.
